Known systems and methods for updating partition states for sensors or devices of a security system or a home automation system broadcast updated partition states either individually to each of the sensors or devices or periodically in a payload portion of a recurring beacon signal. However, such systems and methods suffer from latency problems or are limited in a number of connectable sensors or devices due to network size limitations of a standard payload portion of the recurring beacon signal.
In view of the above, there is a continuing, ongoing need for improved systems and methods.